Brilliance is Corruptable
by AlkaneMetal
Summary: Briar York has always been a bit of a goody-two-shoes. Naïve, and corruptible- a perfect target for two mischievous twins. *Placed in "Prisoner of Azkaban"* Harry Potter/HP fan fiction, Intended romance.
1. Chapter 1

"It's your duty as a Prefect to order and protect your fellow students..."

Briar wasn't exactly what you'd see as a regular Prefect- normally Prefects were tight-lipped and orderly- while Briar, with her bright blonde, frizzy, corkscrew curls that stuck out far past her shoulders, deathly pale flesh, and her disorganized uniform…- to say the least, she was far from your usual, tamed Prefect.  
Admittedly, she didn't anticipate becoming a Prefect. She had the grades expected of a Ravenclaw, but Briar wasn't well-known among the student body- in fact, her own House Head occasionally forgot her name.

"You there-"Briar was drawn from her stupor, blinking widely up at the Head Boy, "yes, you. You'll be patrolling the end of the train- oh and comb your hair, honestly, or at least tie it back- and fix your uniform!"

Briar nodded obediently, adjusting her hair and clothing as she set off to the end of the train. She fumbled with her wand as the train halted with a surprising lurch.  
Her brows furrowed in confusion- _they couldn't be at Hogwarts yet, we've only been on the train for an hour!_

When they lights began to flicker, it drew students from the compartments- their whispers grew louder, and more frightened as the lights finally blinked out and the train was basked in a sudden chill.

"Lumos," she muttered, the tip of her wand lighting up for her to see the First Years' frightful faces. "Get in your compartments, now!" she ordered, "And close the blinds, as well."

Thankfully, they followed without question, slamming and locking the compartment doors, and folding the shutters over their windows.  
Briar marched towards the front of the train, seeking to speak to either the Head Boy or Head Girl for additional direction. Further up in the train, about midway, it grew chillingly frozen. Goosebumps rose on her flesh, and she hurried along- nearly barreling over a trembling Third Year. - He squeaked out the word, _"Dementors."  
_Wide-eyed, she yanked open the nearest compartment door, and all but threw the Third-Year in, ducking into the compartment herself a second after.

_"Ouch- oh who's there now- ouch, that was my foot!" - "Lock the damn door!" –"Hey don't push me-."_

Briar grumbled along with whoever else was in the compartment; scrambling along for space in the dark. Jostled, she landed on someone- and then hit by a smaller body that shook against her.

"EVERYONE STOP MOVING." She yowled as an elbow met her stomach. At once everyone seized their movement.

"Bloody hell, you've got a big voice," said someone remarkably close to her ear. She restrained her amusement, and replied with a dry, "I know."

A few minutes had passed, and the coldness seeped away- eventually the lights flickered on.  
Briar's pale flesh did nothing to hide her rosy cheeks- if anything they made her blush more pronounced. She had evidently landed in someone's lap during their clustered struggle, and with that Third-Year leaning into her stomach, part ways sprawled across the floor of the compartment.

"Oi, it was you Malfoy! You were whimpering like an injured animal!" One boy cackled joyously, while the one she was strewn across shook with laughter.  
"Did you wet your pants, Malfoy?"

The boy stood, pushing off against her stomach- Briar made an "oof" sound in response to his elbow striking her yet again. He dusted off his robes, and eloquently fixed his platinum hair.  
"Like I'd rather be with you filthy Weasley's a moment longer- out of my way you dirty ginger!"

Now with the floor free- Briar quickly scooped herself off of the one, and retied her hair. With a quick survey, she noted that the two remaining in the compartment were twins- same age as her.

Her face was bright with embarrassment, she quickly muttered a polite, "Excuse me," and fled from the compartment- all but crashing into the Head Boy when she reached the front of the train.

"Are you alright, you seem a bit feverish," he placed a hand to her forehead. "Go rest up in the Prefect's Compartment, then."  
She nodded at the older boy's command- and went through with his orders, laying her head to rest against one of her bags the second she reached her emptied compartment.

-_What were those twins' names again? Oh, yes… I remember, Fred and George Weasley._

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter- Prisoner of Azkaban/characters/etc.**

**-AL**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was easy to lose track of the time_- Briar thought to herself and she gazed up at the clock. She had been re-reading "The History of Hogwarts" when the clock had chimed twelve times- signifying midnight. The chime had rose her from her reading-haze, causing her to turn towards the clock in surprise.  
With a start, Briar hurriedly gathered her books.  
_If Filch had caught her out this late on the first night of school then she'd be in BIG trouble!_

Her footsteps echoed down the hallway as she practically sprinted towards the Ravenclaw dormitory. As she neared the end of the hallway, a hand stretched out of a small doorway- one that she had never seen before after all the times she and passed through this hallway- and yanked her into the cramped room.  
Her yell was muffled by a hand clamping down over her mouth, and a hushed _"shh!"_ sounded from her captor.

Her brows furrowed, listening carefully to two different paced breathing, deciding who ever was holding her here had a friend with them.  
A thumping outside of the door quickly moved past, and afterwards, much to her curiosity, the hand released her mouth, allowing her to speak.  
Her wand was somewhere stored up in the dormitory- so as much as she wished for light she couldn't-

The second her necessity for lighting crossed her mind, the room lit up as abruptly as a firefly. Briar blinked, adjusting to the light, then turning to her abductors.  
They two gingers grinned back at her, "Sorry about that-""-but you probably didn't want to get caught by Filch-""so we let you in on a little Hogwarts secret."

Briar turned her gaze to the room- finding an entirely empty broom cupboard, perfectly suitable to hide in.

"Where am I?"

One gestured dramatically, "Welcome to the Room of Requirement-""-where any wanderer of the halls can find whatever they need at that time."

Her eyes widened in awe- but they swiftly turned accusing, "Why are you both out this late?" Their grins turned foxy, "We could ask you the same thing."  
She narrowed her eyes, "I'll tell you if you tell me." The twins exchanged a look, "Deal."

"I was reading in the library, and you?" "True for a Ravenclaw-""But we were planning on taking back some toys that Filch took."

Briar placed her hands on her hips, scowling up at them, "So you were planning on stealing from Mr. Filch!?"  
Their grins didn't twitch in the slightest, "Not stealing-""-just taking back some items he snatched from us last year."

She huffed angrily, "That's not any better, you know! Mr. Filch probably confiscated them for a reason! - And you do realise I'm a Prefect, you're in trouble!"

If anything their smirks grew larger, as they seemed to tower over her. "What're you going to do-""-give us detention?"

They exchanged another look, offering forth their hands in perfect synchronisation, "Want to join us?"

"In stealing? No bloody way!"

"We're going to play some jokes on the old bloke too-""-and we can bet that Filch has taken something of yours as well."

She faltered slightly, "H-How did you guess?"

Indeed, on her during her first year she had brought an eagle-feathered quill- and much to her chagrin, Filch had taken it from her, his jaws flapping about how his cat needed a new toy.  
Although the quill probably had been destroyed by that mangy rat, she understood how the twins must feel.

"Aah…" her jaw twitched. _It would feel good for a little revenge… _"Oh why not." She grabbed their hands, allowing them to whisk her off.

* * *

"Bloody hell, he's been stocking up, hasn't he?" Fred mused, sorting through a drawer of confiscated bits and pieces. Briar peeked over his shoulder, wide eyed and appearing almost upset. "Some of these things aren't even on his list of banned items! - Has he been taking student's things for fun?"

George leaned over her, fishing a toy broomstick from the lot, "Looks like it; I have an idea, why don't we return these to their rightful owners?"

Briar shot a look of surprise over her shoulder at him, "I'd never guess you were so noble."

He shrugged, moving back to place an oddly rounded ball beneath a stack of papers.

"What are those?"

Fred leaned back up from the drawer, picking a similar one from his own pocket, "Home-made stink bombs- they'll have ol' Filch evacuated from his office for at least two weeks."

Her lips twitched in interest, taking one from Fred's palm, "How did you make these?"

"Oh you know-""using some rotten eggs-""rolled in dung-""-with a little bit of explosive powder."

Briar grimaced, silently remembering to wash her hands after this. Her eyes fell on George, who was currently hiding one in a bookshelf next to a sagging old chair.  
Her eyes brightened remarkably as an idea struck her upside the head, "Let's put some underneath his chair- Mr. Filch won't know what hits him when he sits down!"

Fred high-fived her, "Brilliant little minx you are!"  
Briar's cheeks became rosy, as she busied herself with planting a few beneath a stained cushion.

* * *

"Oi! What're you doing in here, you filthy teenagers!?"

Briar swivelled from the chair with a squeak; George grasped her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Get the things, Fred! Run!"

Tugging her along, with Fred at her heels, they ran from Filch, cackling at their own mischief. Filch yelled after them as he struggled along, limping heavily. His jaws flapped angrily, his yellow teeth bared as he gave up, unable to catch up with the teens.  
With a harrumph, he hobbled back to his office, allowing Mrs. Norris to curl up on his lap as he heavily collapsed into his sagging chair.

* * *

The explosion could be heard from the Gryffindor Tower; George, Fred and Briar keeled over in laughter.

"That'll teach him!" Fred chuckled, exchanging as smile with the others.

Suddenly, Briar halted her laughter, "Damn, I have to make it to the fifth floor before everyone wakes up!"

George nudged at her shoulders, "Off with you then, we'll return these confiscated goods in the morning, don't you worry, Miss. Prefect."

She shot them both a stunning grin, "Goodnight then."

The next morning at breakfast The Great Hall was bombarded by owls swooping in and dropping gifts one by one.  
Briar smiled into her coffee, casting a look in direction of the Gryffindor table. - Her attention, however, was focused in front of her once more as an intact, eagle-feathered quill dropped down onto her plate.

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter- Prisoner of Azkaban/character/etc.**

**_AL**


	3. Chapter 3

Potions class was always pleasant, the silence a of full classroom_- of course most were just afraid to suffer Snape's abuse if they spoke-_ and the often pleasant smell of properly made potions simmering… Then again, this was a classroom, and some potions were prone to failure.

Briar recoiled at the putrid smell emitting from her table partner's cauldron, which so happened to be George Weasley- _their seating plan was in alphabetical order by surname, she would never sit next to a trouble-maker in class willingly._  
"What did you put in there? It reeks!" Briar gagged, pinching her nose. George shrugged, "The ingredients on the board, word for word, I swear."  
She peered into the overflowing cauldron, backing off immediately when the solution spit at her. "Did you measure them out at all?"

George shrugged carelessly, dipping a ladle into the bat, and stirring it. "No, why would I waste my time measuring them out? - time is money after all." He tossed her a cheeky grin, pulling out the ladle- or rather the handle, seeing as the spoon part had been melted off.  
Briar backed away cautiously, "I don't think that's safe for consumption, Weasley. It says in the textbook that the finishing mixture is supposed to be a pleasant yellow… not a-" she peeked into his cauldron once more, drawing back in disgust, "-…a murky sludge."

"I think it's perfectly well-done, Georgie." Fred peered over his brother's shoulder, "Mine is the exact same as you can see."  
Fred held out a vialed cloudy mixture, it was hissing, splattering everywhere. Briar grimaced, covering her potion safely with the lid.  
George was examining Fred's potion, "Naw, mate. Yours is a bit more purple-ish than mine; Briar what do you think?"  
She turned back once more, gasping, "Fred you're not supposed to cap it-." When she stretched out to take the cork out of it, the glass vial shattered, covering her sleeved arm in the solution.  
Briar yowled, jerking her arm back to cradle against her chest- her sleeve had melted away- burning her arm and turning the pale flesh into a rotting grey.

Snape, who had been attracted by the sudden noise drifted over, his beady black eyes falling on Briar's arm immediately. He sighed, almost impatiently, "Weasley, take Miss. York to the infirmary. And you, the other Weasley, I specifically said '_Do not cork the mixture,'_ how much idiocy does it take to forget one simple instruction-…"

Snape's antagonizing voice faded away as George escorted Briar from the classroom and down to the infirmary. Briar grumbled obscenely, clutching her arm just in case the bone rotted through and fell off.  
"Sorry about that," George apologized, "But if it does fall off you'll have a free backscratcher."

Briar clung to her arm a bit tighter, "That doesn't make me feel much better, you know."

In the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was having a field day- apparently a group of Sixth Years had tried to visit Hogsmeade and were caught by the Dementors. So when George had brought Briar through the doors, Madam Promfrey swooped over them in an instant- settling Briar on a cot and shooing George back to class.  
"Honestly," Madam Pomfrey grumbled over the Six Years groans of fear, "I've been busy enough with these miscreants, and all I need now is another paitent…"

Briar's brow twitched, conveying her dishonesty, "Sorry, Madam. It was an accident in Potions."  
Madam Pomfrey gave an irritated huff, rubbing some sort of yellow, ill-smelling paste on her arms, "Just sit there and let the paste do its work, in a minute or two your arm will be fresh as spring daisy." And with that Madam Pomfrey whisked off to shove more chocolate into the mouths of her other patients.

* * *

When she was cleared by Madam Pomfrey, Briar headed back up to the Potion's Room to gather her books- only to stumble upon a one-sided argument between Snape and the new _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ professor.

"-You're a danger once in every twenty-eight days-!"

Snape abruptly fell silent- swiveling to face her as the door swung shut behind her. Briar cleared her throat awkwardly, "Sorry, Professors, I was just collecting my books…"

Snape turned his glaring beady eyes away, striding from the room, his black robes billowing after him. Briar swallowed nervously- obviously her presence had just iced the cake for a pissed off Snape. Lupin bowed his head at her, smiling mildly, "Good evening, Miss. York."

"Professor," she acknowledged, her lips twitching into something similar to a smile. Lupin ducked out of the classroom after Snape, leaving Briar all alone in the classroom. Briar's eyes twitched back to the desk where the two colleagues had been fighting, and fell on a single open book, propped up against a steaming cauldron. Her curiosity is what forced her legs to move towards the desk. Her eyes fell on the first line of the book, and she drew back almost immediately as she put two and two together…

_Wolfsbane… Twenty-eight days..._

Her jaw twitched as she restrained a yell of horror- quickly she gathered her things, and fleeing from the room. She was intent on confirming her fears- _even if she had to resort to __that._

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**-AL**


	4. Chapter 4

Briar didn't see the Weasley twins until supper-sitting at their designated table on either side of their very reproachful-looking younger brother. He did look quite miserable between the twins- no doubt they were probably bullying the poor lad.  
Briar gave a mighty, tossing her brilliantly bright locks over her shoulder, displaying her Prefect badge to all. She marched importantly towards the Gryffindor table, unwearied by the looks she was getting.  
Her hands clapped onto the Weasley twins' shoulders, startling them mildly. She loomed over them, appearing rather menacing indeed.

"I need you two to come with me," she ordered. Fred and George were unmoved by her tone, "Can it wait until after supper?-""-We're rather hungry from Quidditch practice, you see."  
Briar shook her head firmly, "Absolutely not, I need you both _this minute._"

They exchanged a look, grinning almost manically. "Who are we to deny a lady?" Briar scowled, dragging them upwards by their collars. "Come on then, you gutter-brains."

As Briar dragged the twins from the Great Hall, their younger sibling voiced his confusion to his friends nearby. _"What would a Prefect need with Fred and George- other than giving them detention of course."_

* * *

Briar settled herself and the twins in an enclosed corridor; she was anxiously peeking behind a curtain when they finally spoke up, "Well, why are we here?-""-Why'd you drag us away-"

_"I need a favor."_

They blinked at her; Fred shrugged, "I suppose I do owe you for nearly burning your arm off."  
Her fear of refusal melted away, and she dropped her stiffened shoulders. With a quiet exhale, she proceeded.  
"I need to watch someone, at a close proximity for about a month- and I-I need help."

Their grins, if anything grew larger.  
"Should we, George?"  
"I do believe we should, Fred."

They leaned towards her, placing their hands to the sides of their mouths as they whispered their next words, "Of course you'll only be borrowing this from us for the month-""-we need it afterwards for a much bigger plan."

From his pocket, George pulled out a thick, folded piece of parchment and offered it to her. She took it, unfolding it careful- only to see it was entirely blank.

"This is a map of the school," Fred told her. She looked at the pair of them blankly, "It's blank though-"  
George waved his finger at her, "All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
He tapped the parchment, ink splattered across the parchment, spreading into the intricate maze that was Hogwarts. She gazed at the map in almost awe- "Hey! It has all of the students in the Great Hall- bloody hell, are they moving?"

"It's a living map-""-it shows who is there-""-where they are-""-and what they're doing-""-at all times."

"Amazing," she murmured, her eyes narrowing on the little inscribe of _'R.J Lupin'_ who sat still in the Great Hall. George tapped his wand against the map once more, "And when you're finished, all you have to say is, 'Mischief managed."

Briar folded away the parchment and tucked it into her robes. Suddenly she flung her arms around their necks, hugging them gratefully, "This is more than I thought I'd ever get, thank you."

"I'm surprised you thought so little of us-""- after all the mischief we've caused, we figured you'd assume better."

She grinned widely; quickly she released them, straightening her robes when she heard a gaggle of girls walking down the hall. As they passed, they shot her and the twins a quick look, before knitting themselves into a tighter circle and whispering among themselves, with the occasional giggle.  
Briar flushed, taking a further step back from them. "Well get back to supper then, before everything is all eaten."

George tossed her a grin over his shoulder as they started back to the Great Hall. Her cheeks burned a brighter red, and shot him a bashful smile in exchange.

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**This one was fairly short, unfortunately**. **A sliver of George/OC at the end. Expect more :)**

**-AL**


	5. Chapter 5

Briar spent the entire month well- following, abusing the secret passages, writing notes- but all with little results.  
To put it bluntly, Professor Lupin was boring. It seemed all he did was teach, grade papers, eat and sleep. He barely even left the castle- only once did he head to Hogsmeade for extra supplies. Although, Briar was certain that Lupin was beginning to become suspicious. One evening, after curfew, when Lupin was taking a stroll through the hallways- her following behind stealthily- he had shot constant looks over his shoulder, and even peeked behind a statuette of a Gargoyle.  
But all he did on that nightly stroll was head to the library to sort through a selection of books- only to come back with nothing, and head right back to his office.

However, on the last day of keeping possession of the map, with Briar cozied up in her bed, and sleepily watching Lupin stride through the hallways, did she find that he had left the castle.  
She sat upright, wide-awake. She flung her sheets off and struggled into a set of jeans and her jumper. - Earning only mild grumbles from her roommates.

Briar made it quickly out of the castle following the same path that Lupin had taken. With a quick look at the map, panic seized her as she saw Lupin was no longer there!

_He must be out of the grounds._

Her anxiety grew, as she realised she couldn't leave the grounds due to the Dementors. She hissed crossly, glowering down at the map- a passageway!  
It was the Whomping Willow, she had seen a tiny route once that had led out of the map. She mulled over the idea, her feet moving on their own accord, sprinting across the grounds- stealth forgotten.

It was only a short sprint to the Whomping Willow; the second she neared it, a branch swung out at her- clipping her sharply in the shoulder.  
"Impedimenta!" she flicked her wand. The Whomping Willow had been frozen in place, where not a branch quivered or a leaf fluttered.  
Spotting the tiny passage way, located at the base of its trunk, Briar dove into the hollowed out base.  
There was little crawl room, she was thankful she wore an older pair of jeans, for there was no washing out the stains of… _whatever_ was down there.  
Peeking once more at her map- squinting due to lack of light- she found herself no longer in the grounds of Hogwarts.

The passage way grew shorter and shorter, ending with a tiny ladder upwards. Climbing the ladder, and pushing up the plank of wood covering the exit; Briar was met with a shabby little room, where everything was broken, and only a collapsing set of stairs remained.  
Briar followed the stairs slowly, flinching at every creak and squeal the wooden stairs made.  
The upstairs consisted of only one room- every bit of furniture was in pieces- the door to the room itself had deep scratch marks, as though an animal had been trying to escape the room.

In a corner of the room, curled up on the floor was a large brown… _thing. _She wasn't sure exactly _what_ it was- or even if it was still alive. Warily, she approached the _thing_, the closer she got she was sure it was breathing.  
A slow whine emitted from it, she froze, backing up at step.

_It couldn't be a dog, it was WAY too big to be a dog._

She took a tentative step forwards, drawing out her wand as a precaution. As she was only a foot away, the beast reared its head at her. A gasp left her lips as it bared its teeth warningly, a low rumbling spilling from its throat- its brown eyes, bulbous and fierce-looking, showed an almost tame look. The beast itself was a muddle of contradiction, gentle, but frightening eyes, a large body but retracted and curled up in a submissive way…

"Pro-Professor Lupin?" she tried, stuttering slightly. It's large, pointed ears twitched mildly, and it's growling deepened. She stepped back further, shooting a firm look at the werewolf. "Professor Lupin," she repeated, almost ensuring herself.

Its ears dropped, his muzzle falling back down onto his mighty leg. His growling stopped as well; a small sense of victory- admittedly with a dose of fear- rose in her chest. She grinned, settling herself on the opposite end of the room, wand still firm in her grip.

"I don't know if you can understand me- seeing as I'm not sure how potent Snape's Wolfsbane Potion is- but I'll try just in case," she took a deep breath, "I-I'm going to stay with you here.-"

Lupin snarled at her, it was obvious he did not like that notion whatsoever. Briar shot her Professor and look, "If anything you owe me an explanation, Professor. And besides-"her normally sharp, electric blue eyes soften, "-it's rather lonely spending the night like this all by yourself, isn't it?"

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**-AL**


	6. Chapter 6

"Blimey, didn't Briar say she'd give back the map after month?" Fred questioned his brother. George gave a shrug, "She wasn't even in class this morning."

Fred gazed over at the Ravenclaw table, "She hasn't even made it down for lunch. You reckon she made off the map or something?"

"Briar wouldn't do that," George stated firmly, "She must've slept in- or was sick or something."

"-Speaking of sick," their friend Lee Jordan cut in, "Didn't Snape say Lupin was sick too?"

George dropped his eyes heavily down at his plate, unable to retort.

* * *

Morning fell onto the Shrieking Shack, sunlight dancing in through the window, playing over Briar's sleeping face. She jerked awake, gasping as she realised she had fallen asleep.

"It's good to see that you're awake," Lupin said, putting on his cloak.  
Briar rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm, "I'm sorry Professor, I promised I'd keep you company-"

"No, what you promised was that you'd stay with me, and you did- however a kept promise does not validate what you've done."

Briar flushed, she was unsure how to respond. _She never broke the rules, let alone this severely._

"You've followed me for an entire month, did you not?"

She tilted her head downwards, unable to look him in the eye. She nodded sadly.

"Well done indeed, Miss. York. Very resourceful- although, I'm not quite sure how you obtained that map."  
Her eyes fell on the folded piece of parchment in her lap, "It's not mine, I asked a friend to borrow it."

Professor Lupin nodded, "Very good, you know, you're much like your mother."

Her head jerked upwards, eyes alight. "Yes I knew your mother, and your father too- they were my classmates, and in Gryffindor as well, so naturally we knew each other." His eyes developed almost a fond look to them.  
"Your father wasn't particularly keen on me, figured I was too much trouble considering who I had befriended. But your mother… Yes she was very bright, one of the first few to discover my little… problem.  
"She had done the same thing you did, by following me around until eventually she came upon me here."  
Lupin flinched, looking ashamed of his next words, "I wasn't in control then as I was now, so incidentally, I attacked her. She made it out alive with a scratch on her arm.  
"But that very morning, she came back demanding an explanation and baring men's clothes. Afterwards we became great friends, and it was a shame when she was killed. Although…" Lupin smiled down at her, "It was good to meet her daughter; and I must say, you look and act exactly at her."

Briar smiled up at him, teary-eyed, but happy. "Thank you, Professor."

But Lupin sighed, "And now I assume you need an explanation of how I managed a teaching position, correct?"  
Briar shook her head, smiling softly, "No, I'm well aware of Dumbledore's kindness towards those often discriminated. And besides, you seem tired, Professor; let's get you to your office."

Lupin tossed her a smile, starting down the stairs cautiously with her, "You're a remarkable girl, Briar. Your gallantry has me doubt your position is Ravenclaw."  
"Well you see, Professor, I'm absolutely brilliant._ It's quite simple really."_

* * *

"Ah, there you two are!" An exhausted Briar strode towards, extending a bit of creased parchment. She gave them a pleasant smile, "Thank you for this, it was very useful."

Fred tucked the parchment away and tossed her a smile, "So what'd you do with the map?"

A mysterious grin crossed her face, "Oh, you know, a bit of research…"

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/character/etc.**

**-AL**


	7. Chapter 7

_"To Briar York  
Ravenclaw Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Halloween has proved to be difficult yet again- you know, less 'unsightly' parts of the Wizarding World crawling around undisguised- luckily the Muggles just wrote it off as early Trick 'or' Treat-ers.  
I've taken some time off during winter break, so I'll be able to spend Christmas with you.  
I look forward to your __immediate__ reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Rurik "the Ruthless" York"_

Briar tucked the letter away, ecstatic to finally spend the holidays with her father. - She rarely saw her father, who was almost always away. His job at the Ministry as an Auror kept him preoccupied, and well away from his only child. Since she came to Hogwarts she'd always had to spend the Holidays alone at the school.  
Before Briar could begin a return reply- as her father _demanded_, an owl fluttered up to the window, pecking insistently on the glass.  
Inquisitively, Briar pushed open the glass, extracting a tiny note from the owl's leg.

_"Briar York, report to the Great Hall for Prefect duty."_

She sighed tossing the note in the trash and pulling her robes over her jeans and jumper. With her wand tucked away, she hurried down to the Great Hall.  
Her route to the Great Hall was stalled by a cluster of students lining up and pushing into Entrance Hall.

_Ah. The Hogsmeade trip…_

"Staying here Potter?" a nastily toned voice called out, "Scared of passing the Dementors?"  
Briar furrowed her brows crossly, striding towards the blonde twat. She pushed aside the attendees, and slid in between the two boys.  
"Five points from Slytherin, Malfoy." She snarled, "Tolerance, regardless of rivalry, is something you need to learn."

He shot her a nasty glare, storming away haughtily. Briar turned her gaze to the other, eyes directed almost immediately to the little lightning bolt scar.  
"Thanks." He muttered, almost embarrassed. She smiled sweetly, "Not a problem, Potter. I'll see you at the feast."  
She whisked away, hurrying to the Great Hall in fear of being late and displeasing her superiors.

It seemed ages until the Halloween feast was finished; Briar all but dragged herself up to the Ravenclaw tower, collapsing into her bed almost immediately. She had forgotten to write a letter back to her father- Briar sighed, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eye with the heel of the palm.  
_-I'll stay up a little longer._

* * *

"UP! EVERYONE UP!"

Briar's head jerked up in confusion- she had fallen asleep sitting at her desk- the quill in her hand had dripped ink all over her letter. She groaned at the prospect of rewriting everything.  
"EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL- PREFECTS, FALL BACK AND MAKE SURE NO ONE IS LEFT BEHIND."

She wasn't sure who was yelling- but reluctantly, she woke her roommates- _who seemed to sleep through everything_- and hurriedly shoved them into the crowd of confused Ravenclaws.  
Briar climbed back up to the girls' dormitory, peaking at the beds and in the washroom to ensure that everyone was down in the Great Hall.  
She quickly spared a quick glance out the window- a streak of movement caught her eye, she looked more carefully. It was a large shaggy dog, away from the school.  
She didn't get caught up in it too quickly, seeing as she too had to hurry back down the Great Hall.

Percy directed her to survey the students nearest the doors. She took it in stride, hushing those who whispered. She did this until early the next morning, where she could barely stand on her own two feet.

Thankfully, Percy saw her drowsiness, and order her to sleep. She crawled into a free sleeping bag- unfortunately close to a very awake Weasley.

"Briar," It was George, his sleeping twin lay to the left of him.  
She mumbled a noise, quirking a brow at him.

His white teeth flashed in the dark as he grinned, "Let's sneak off."  
She frowned, "Aren't you aware that Sirius Black was spotted _inside the castle._"

George nodded, "Yeah, but I heard Perc say the entire castle was cleared. Come on, I promise it's only up to the Astronomy Tower. I promise."

Briar laid her head back down, "No."  
She was far too tired to go on an adventure, besides, she had classes tomorrow.

"Fine, I'll go on my own then-"

"-NO!" her voice was met with an angry row of, _"shut up!" _Briar softened her voice, whispering a little less forcefully, "I'll go, it's not safe alone."

His teeth flashed as he grinned yet again; hoisting her up and all but dragging her into a low, sneaking crouch. They hurried along- hardly considered stealthy. Luckily, almost every teacher had retired- Percy still prowling around the Great Hall, along with the remaining, hardier Prefects.

They found themselves in the Astronomy Tower, perched above all else. The sight was naturally rather beautiful- especially during dark. Unfortunately, Briar was on the verge of falling asleep, so it was a little less enjoyable.

"Why are we here, George?" she sighed, almost exhausted with the Weasley's antics. His hazel eyes twinkled almost jovially, "I figure girls appreciated it when their men are romantic."

"Even the most starry-eyed girls need their sleep you know," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Why am I here?"

"Because you didn't want me to come alone," George replied cheekily, taking something from his pocket. "Now help me put ink on the eye-pieces of the telescopes."

She sighed, reluctantly taking an inkwell, far too tired to argue. She knelt over a telescope, painting the eye-piece with her finger.  
"You know, for a Prefect you're pretty lax."  
Briar tossed him a look, "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult- and besides, I was only elected for my grades, and my dad wanted me to take the position."

George shot her an interested look from the other side of the room, "Well what did your mum say about it then?"

"My mother's been dead for fourteen years."

George offered no period of silence, speaking just as quickly as the words spilled from her mouth, "How'd she die?"

Briar was impressed, no one had ever taken that remark quite as well as George did. Most merely apologized, and kept silent afterwards- but George, he took it all in stride.

"Voldemort took it upon himself to kill her personally- apparently she had taken out quite a mass of their numbers." She looked almost proud, "She was a brave woman from what I've been told. I never knew her, I was only a year old when she was killed, of course."

George grinned at her, "I bet she was a Gryffindor,"

Briar nodded, tossing him a grin back. "She was, so was my father. They both moved on to become well-known Aurors."

George capped his inkwell, staring down at it thoughtfully, "I don't know how I'd ever take it if any one of my family died."

Briar clapped him on the shoulder, "No reason for such trivial thoughts- it's wonderful that you have such a large family, I'm a little jealous."

George tossed an arm over her shoulders, "Consider yourself part of the family- you can marry in!"  
Briar laughed, "Who will I marry, Percy?"  
"Take your pick, there's plenty of Weasleys to go around!"  
She shook her head, grinning widely, "I'm glad I have a husband ensured."

She peeked out the window, groaning at the rising sun, "C'mon, let's get back, I want to get _some_ sleep."

* * *

At breakfast this morning, the Great Hall was filled with voices- rumours and theories flying left to right. Briar sat alone- as usual- nibbling on a piece of toast and gulping down vast amounts of coffee.  
She had no time this morning to even attempt to tame her hair- so it curled outwards a bit more than usual. She exhaled, irritated of her hair constantly in her face. She took a band and tied it back.

"Briar!"

She spared a glance over her shoulder, surprised to find the Weasley twins beckoning her towards them. She reluctantly stood, striding towards the Gryffindor table with a quirked brow, "Yes?"

"Sit with us," Fred nudged her.  
"Oh, but-"

They yanked her down between them, and shoving a muffin in her mouth to muffle her protests.  
"Briar- our younger brother Ronald, as I'm sure you can tell by the red hair and freckles-""-his friends Hermione Granger, and _the_ Harry Potter."

Briar spat out the muffin into a napkin, and folded it up neatly. She gave them a smile, and a mumbled, _"Hello."_

Hermione shook her hand over the table, while Harry gave her a charming smile.  
"It's nice to meet you." Said Hermione.  
"Yeah, real nice…" breathed Ronald.

"Ack," Fred flicked Ron in the forehead, "Don't go falling for an older woman now, Ronald."

Ron's face turned a bright red and he mumbled something under his breath, stuffing his mouth with a sausage to prevent a reply.

Briar elbowed Fred, unable to contain an amused smile. "I'm not particularly keen on dating- Seems too troublesome."  
"Ah but, Briar. George and I _are_ the epitome of trouble you know. And I suspect you'll keep us, right?"

Her cheeks developed a dull red, she cast him a shy side glance, "Is that a proposal, Mr. Weasley?"  
Fred ducked in a mock bow, "Oh please, my Lady. Call me Fred; Mr. Weasley is my father."  
She laughed, casting a raised brow at his brother who swept down in a bow as well. "My Lady." George joined in as well, taking her hand and pressing his lips to them. The red in her cheeks grew, and she swatted them both away, laughing jovially.

* * *

"Miss. York, you're supposed to be seated at the Ravenclaw table you know- there is no inter-house dining." Percy Weasley sidled up behind the seated three- Ron and his friends had gone off to their first class already.

"Oh, but I was helping them with their Potions', sir." Briar gave Percy an innocent look, eyes wide and fluttering.  
Percy cleared his throat, straightening his tie, seeming flustered. "Ah, very good Miss. York." He shot a look at his younger brothers, who were looking rather amused by Briar's act. "I'll owl mother and tell her that you've taken an initiative on your work."

Percy wandered off, and Fred nudged her, "Aw, damn. Now mum'll assume we're going to pass in Potions!"  
She gave them a pointed look, "That's not exactly a terrible thing, you know."

George shuddered, "I don't exactly anticipate another two years with that slimy git, Snape."

Briar shook her head, "He's not that bad-"

"He only likes you because you're a bloody genius-""-and because you're not us."

Briar shrugged, as if saying, '_what can you do?'_

She glanced up at the clock, cursing at the time. "I've got to hurry to Transfiguration- McGonagall will transform me into a mouse and chase me around the classroom for fun if I'm late again."

"We'll see you at lunch then," said Fred. George continued, "You'll sit with us again, if you like."

She beamed, then asking teasingly, "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"No."

_Well… It was pleasant to actually eat with someone for a change… Perhaps I could get used to this..?_

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**-AL**


	8. Chapter 8

"Good luck with Quidditch- by the look of the weather you're going to need it." George shifted to the side, allowing her room to sit, "Yeah, thanks. You coming to watch?" She shook her head, quickly apologizing when she saw his disappointed look, "I have a detention with Professor Lupin."  
Fred sat down beside her, just barely catching her words. He eyed her, eyes disbelieving. "_You._ No way, what for?"  
Briar fiddled with her fingers for a moment, almost embarrassed, "He caught me sneaking out. - It was when I was exploring with the map."  
George shook his head, "Sucks, how many did he give you?"  
Her fiddling increased, and she was staring firmly down at the table, "A week during the end of every month, until the end of the year."  
Fred whistled, "That's pretty harsh for just sneaking out. – Especially from Lupin."

She looked at them both, smiling mildly, face passive. "I guess, but I was outside. It's dangerous even to leave the castles with the Dementors hovering around." She glanced up at the clock, cursing quietly. "I've got to go; good luck, both of you."

"What? No good luck kiss?" George teased her. She rolled her eyes, starting away. "No, Briar! Please, I don't think I can play without a kiss!" George pretended to faint.  
She huffed, slapping his arm, but reluctantly leaning down and swiftly pecking his cheek.

"Got one for me?" Fred joked; he was grinning ear to ear when she leant down and pecked his cheek as well.

Briar gave them both a firm look, "Goodbye."  
As she started out of the Great Hall, she clapped a passing Harry on the shoulder. "Beat those Hufflepuffs, Potter."  
He gave her a grin over his shoulder, and hurried over to his team.

* * *

On the third floor, closest room to the left, was Professor Lupin's office. Briar knocked tentatively, pushing the door open when a quiet voice called out a weary, _"Come in."_  
Briar hurried in, closing the door behind her. She gave him a once over, rose a brow and said, "Rough night?"

He gave her a weak smile from his fluffy armchair. It looked as though he hadn't slept or eaten in ages. He was thinner, his robes hanging off of him limply.

"Is it that easy to tell?" he mused. She sighed painfully, gathering a kettle and teacups. It looks as though Lupin had made tea- but had forgotten about it. She set down two teacups, and busied herself with filling them.  
"I can do that," Lupin said hastily, struggling to stand. She waved him off, "Stand and you'll collapse, just rest Professor."

It wasn't a detention- _and she felt terrible for lying to Fred and George.-_ Briar insisted on caring for her Professor on the night of his transformation, but Lupin shot down the idea, instead offering she visit him during the week afterwards. It was better than nothing, she had decided, quickly agreeing to his suggestion.

She handed him his teacup, took her own and sat across from him in another armchair. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Lupin made an embarrassed face, "I slept a bit, but I was having a terrible nightmare and I couldn't sleep for the rest of the evening."  
Curiously, she shifted in her seat, "What was the nightmare about?"  
His face grew all the more embarrassed, "That Sirius Black would visit me in the night."

She couldn't help but laugh; Lupin ducked his head, humiliated at her laughter. "Ah, Professor. I'm sorry- but just-"she shook her head, attempting to contain her giggles "-I think Black would be more afraid of a werewolf then you'd be afraid of him."

Lupin chuckled a bit, "Yes I suppose you're right."  
His eyes turned from his teacup to the window; from where they sat they could see a fuzzy outline of the Quidditch Pitch, as it was muddled by the rain.

"A terrible day for Quidditch," he muttered, "I do hope everyone will be alright."

"Yeah," she mumbled, she focused on the dregs in her cup.

The rain beat down heavily against the window panes, sounding similar to that of a drum. The winds whistled harshly, slapping the rain harder against the class, forked lighting lit up the sky, enough so she could see she silhouette of players, battling the storm.  
Briar gave a quiet cough, clearing her throat. Lupin turned back to her, blinking out of his daydream- she didn't dare ask, knowing it was far more personal than a silly nightmare.

"You're a kind girl, Briar." Lupin told her, very nearly nostalgically, "So much like your mother; it makes me miss her."

She fiddled with her fingers, "Ca-Can you tell me about her?"

Lupin leaned back heavily in his chair, a mild smile lighting his exhausted features. "She was very intelligent, and had a knack for getting in trouble- of course when she did play a trick, she almost always festered up to it." He sighed, "She had invited some mutual friends and I to her wedding- and she went the lengths to actually postpone the date of it, seeing as it didn't fit my lunar schedule- your father wasn't in the least bit happy over that."  
Lupin chuckled, "She almost always thought of her friends first, it wasn't a surprise that more than just your father loved her."  
Briar shifted in her seat, screaming with interest, "So who else loved her?"

It was Lupin's turn to shift around in his seat, although he looked flustered. "I-I think it's time you get back to studying for your O. , Miss. York."  
He hurriedly stood, shuffling her out of his office and all but slamming the door on her behind.  
Briar's head buzzed with the newfound information. _Who else loved her mother? Was it Lupin? _She shook her head, _it certainly was a possibility- but… who else?_

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**-AL**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah, I'm sorry about the loss," Briar mumbled over her steaming cauldron; it was a perfect shade of ivory and billowing soft, grey smoke.  
"S'alright, as long as we beat Ravenclaw, we'll be fine." Fred told her, lifting the lid of his potion, coughing harshly as he received a face full of putrid, black smoke."Not likely, " Briar joked, as she waved away the smoke, peering into his cauldron. With a quick side-glance at a busied Snape, she dropped a hippogriff talon into Fred's potion. As Fred stirred it, the smoke disappeared, and the brew became a clear ivory. Fred mouthed his thanks, nudging George to do the same.

"Miss. York."  
Briar froze, her back stiffening as she feared that they had been caught. "Yes, Professor?" Her eyes were wide, emitting an almost innocent face. He gazed down his nose at her, fixing his beady black eyes on her face.

"It seems that I've run sort of Hellebore, I want you to go to the Greenhouse and bring me back a plant." Snape's mouth curled up in something of a snarl, "You do know what plant that is, correct, Miss. York?"

Briar nodded, "Yes sir, shall I go now?"

His head jerked in a short nod, and he whisked away. Briar turned back to her potion, filling a vial full and handing it in before she forgot.  
She mumbled a quiet goodbye to Fred and George, and whisked off to the Greenhouse.  
Unluckily, Professor Sprout was nowhere near the Greenhouse, leaving Briar to search for the plant all by herself.  
Hellebore was a large, flowery plant, its head consisted of four petals and was either white or a dull violet- the leaves of the Hellebore plant were clover-like, easy to spot among the others.  
She found the plant in record time, she potted it and hurried out of the Greenhouse before the giant flytraps could make a feast of her.

The moment she made two steps from the Greenhouse, she stumbled. _"Oh!"_ She gasped, tripping over a black matt of fur. It yelped, lunging for her and knocking her onto her back. Briar struggled for her wand, noting that the mutt had gone straight for it. They wrestled for a moment, her attempting to pull her wand from the mutt's powerful jaws.  
Finally, she gave in- desperately hoping that he didn't run off, or snap it in two.

The mutt looked up at her with wide blue eyes, then bounding up at her, knocking her back and nudging her neck with it's wet nose. Briar gave a shout, pushing the dog off of her. It looked almost happy to see her.  
She stared sternly down at the dog, "Drop my wand." Obediently, the mutt set the wand down- and actually _rolled it to her_ using its muzzle.  
She rubbed her hand across her face, blinking in disbelief, "I'm dreaming, I swear I'm dreaming."

The dog merely blinked up at her, giving her a look that clearly said, _"No, you're not."_  
Indeed, when she picked up her wand it was wet with slobber- Briar wrinkled her nose, and wiped it on the end of her robe. She reached her hand forward and touched its matted hair- proving that the dog _was in fact there and not an illusion_.  
"Well, there's no way that you're Hagrid's dog." She muttered, "Hagrid would never let an animal of his to get to that condition."  
She sighed, searching around his neck, "Not a collar on you either- I guess you're a stray or something. Although, I'm not sure McGonagall would want you in the castle…"

Briar blinked, realising she was talking to a dog. "Bloody hell, I've gone mad- and damn it! I've got to get this plant to Snape…" she muttered, gazing hopelessly down at the mutt. Funnily enough, at the mention of Snape's name, the dog's nose wrinkled, almost as if he were to sneeze.  
She chuckled, and patted his head, "Now what do I do with you? - I guess I'll take you to Hagrid- HEY!"

She yelled after him as the mutt bounded off, easily blending in to the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. Briar sighed, collecting her fallen plant.  
_I do hope he's safe in there._

* * *

By the time she made it to the Dungeons, class was long over. Briar pushed open the door to the Potions classroom, stopping at the doorway to see Snape handing Lupin a glass that emitted a faint indigo smoke.  
Snape turned to her, his lips curling up into a snarl. "It's about time you got back, Miss. York. Seven points from Ravenclaw for making me wait."

"Sorry, sir." She mumbled, placing the potted plant on Snape's desk. She took a firm look at the potion, shaking her head. "That's not brewed correctly, sir. It should be giving off a blue smoke, not indigo."  
Lupin looked down at his glass, "Oh you're right Miss. York, ten points to Ravenclaw for your insightfulness." Lupin turned back to his colleague, "Thank you Severus, but it seems you've given me the wrong potion."

Snape's lips curled, eyes sharp. "Yes, it seems so." His eyes flashed to her, "You may leave now, York."  
As she turned to go, she caught Lupin's eye at the last moment, concealing a grin as he winked.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore announced gravely that Sirius Black had managed to enter the castle yet again- and he had escaped as well.  
Briar gazed down at her bowl, knitting her brows as she worked two and two together.

_The first time Black got into the castle, I saw a large black dog- the second time Black got in, I was nearly slobbered over by an unfed stray. That means-_

Before she could reach her conclusion, Briar was pulled to the side forcefully. She blinked up at the Weasley's.  
"We've got news about Black-""-He was in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory-""-Ron reckons that Black had nearly cut him in two."

Her brows knitted worriedly, "That's twice now that he's been at the Gryffindor Tower- you think he wants something from there?"

George gave a shrug, "He may be looking for something, but following Black's record I'd say that he was probably going to murder someone." Fred nodded solemnly, "it truly is a shame Ron woke up- OW!'  
Fred yelped as Briar hit his shoulder, "That's a terrible thing to say," she scolded. She looked over to the Gryffindor table where the red-head in question was speaking enthusiastically to a few girls of his House. "Although he does seem to like the attention."

Fred scowled at Ron over her head, "Think we should cut him down a few notches?" George shook his head, "Nah, let him have his fifteen minutes of fame, it'll wear off."

Briar snapped her fingers suddenly, "Speaking of family," She turned to look at the twins, eyes pleading, "My dad sent a letter saying he wanted to meet you two. Can you come down to Hogsmeade with me on the first day of winter holidays?"  
They grinned down at her, "Why certainly," Fred locked his arm over her shoulder. "It'd be our pleasure," said George, hooking his arm around her waist.

They ushered her from the Great Hall, "I can't believe you're letting us meet your father!" Fred cooed, "It's like we're married already."  
Briar gave a dry laugh, "Tell that to my dad and you won't survive past fifteen."

George shot her a look, "You're not serious-"

"- I'm dead serious." She replied, "The old man's an Auror, he'd hunt you down and fry your eyebrows off."

Fred shivered, "I have a feeling that he's not the person you'd share a cup of tea with."

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**-AL**


	10. Chapter 10

Winter break came quickly- and Briar found herself bundled up in a heavy coat and hat and thick blue scarf. Fred and George fixed their equally heavy attire, and off they went.  
By the time the trio had reached the Three Broomsticks Inn, their noses and ears were very red.  
Briar wiggled her toes and her fingers, attempting to vanish the numbness. She brushed the snow off her jacket, and took off her hat.

The click of heels caused Briar to look up. Madam Rosmerta gave her a kind smile, "Miss. York, your father is over there." She pointed a manicured finger towards a corner table. Briar thanked her, gesturing for Fred and George to follow her.

"Dad!"  
The man whipped around, standing from his seat and catching Briar in his arms. The man was very tall, towering easily over her. Although in close relation, they appeared nothing alike.- Her father was tall and intimidating, who looked as if he had been in far too many fights. Scars marred his face, although they did not hide the fact he was young. Along with ponytailed hair, hung a large silver hoop from his ear- giving the effect of a cool, yet still rather daunting man.

"Briar, you've grown," He drew back, scrutinising his daughter with a careful eye. He smiled, brushing back a blonde curl. His dark eyes then fell on the twins who were twitching gawkily at the sentimental sight.  
His brows furrowed, as Briar stepped back, gesturing a hand to the two.

"Dad, this is Fred and George."

Rurik gave them a sturdy, intimidating look, "I've met your father, it's remarkable how closely alike the Weasleys' look."  
Fred gave a wide grin, vigorously shaking his hand. "Blimey, Briar. You didn't tell us your dad was _the_ Rurik the _Ruthless_."  
George took Rurik's other hand and shook it just as eccentrically. "Well, we know now! Briar, you're famous!"

Briar rolled her eyes, sitting heavily in a chair, "No, my _dad_ is famous- precisely why I never say anything." She shot them an intimidating look, scarily similar to her father's, "And you won't say anything to anyone either, will you?"  
They grinned, "It'll be our little secret," said George looping an arm around her.

Rurik cleared his throat, glaring at George's arm, "Yes, anyways, Briar has wrote to me saying you're a pair of mischief-makers."  
Fred glanced at Briar, "You've been telling your father of us? I'm so honored." Briar huffed, elbowing him and muttering into her hand, "It's not like I have any other friends to write about."  
Rurik's dark eyes were burrowing holes into George's arm, which was still hooked around his precious daughter. "You're obviously not much of an influence on Briar; I haven't received any reports of misbehaviour from her Professors, luckily."  
Briar shot her father a mortified look across the table. Although, admittedly she was guiltily revelling in the pride of never getting caught in her crimes done alongside the Weasley twins.

"Oh, Briar's been in loads of trouble- OW!" Fred yelped as Briar swatted the back of his head. "Don't tell him that!" she cried, tossing a sheepish grin at her scowling father. Briar cleared her throat, waving to Madam Rosmerta, "Butterbeer, on dad of course."

* * *

Somehow she had managed to make it through dinner with little disaster, and luckily, Fred and George spoke little of the trouble Briar had been involved in.  
Surprisingly, the pair of them had bonded with her father, rejoicing together in their mutual mischievous school years.

Briar had wrapped herself up in her heavy coat, just as Rurik stood, pulling his wand from his pocket. "I'll accompany you lot back to the school- I'm not comfortable with the idea of those damnable dementors hovering around."  
"Ah, you don't have to do that," Briar waved him off, "I know how to cast a patronus."

Her father's face expressed his discomfort, "Just in case, come on then."  
Rurik gave her no time to protest further, instead tugging the twins along by their tightly wound scarfs. Madam Rosmerta bid them farewell, giving Rurik a too-generous smile.

"Wand out now, Briar. I'll give you a run down on the patronus charm." Rurik brandished a pale wooded wand.  
Briar waved him off firmly, "I know how to do it- it's not something you forget easily."  
She whipped out her wand, and muttered the charm, _"Expecto Patronum."_  
A silvery, hefty feline pounced from her wand, standing guard in front of them. The breed of the feline was unknown, for the patronus was far too weighty to make out.  
Fred and George were unable to hide their impressed faces, applauding her jokingly.

Rurik pressed his lips together, nodding approvingly before casting his own patronus- which was a heavy-built Doberman.  
They strode quickly past the dementors- which kept their distance luckily- and into the grounds.

"Ah! Miss. York!"  
Lupin hurried towards them, casting a wary eye at the hovering dementors. "It seems you forgot your book in my office the other night." Lupin brandished a very worn, leather-bound book, he handed it to her with a mild smile.  
"Thank you, Professor Lupin. This is my father," she gestured to the man. It was a surprise to see a scowl marring his face, his dark eyes full of loathing.  
Lupin paid no heed to the man's obvious displeasure. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Rurik. It's been- what, twelve years since we've last laid eyes on each other?"

Rurik returned Lupin's generous smile with a stiff one, "Twelve years too short if you ask me- now kids," he shot a look at the three fifth years, "I think you three best head back to the school, Professor Lupin and I require a little… chat."

Briar's eyes narrowed slightly, she stepped forward and hugged her father, hissing into his ear when she drew back, "Don't be brash, and be nice."  
She stepped back, clearing her throat, "It was nice to see you dad, have a good Christmas."  
She strode away, waving behind her as she hurried to catch up with the twins.

Rurik gave Lupin a once over, beckoning him with a finger, "Let's chat then, dog."

* * *

"Where were you during noon?" Ronald demanded over supper. Briar had been forced, yet again to sit at the Gryffindor table, although other Gryffindor's didn't seem upset by her presence- although Percy appeared mildly ruffled.

"We were off having lunch with Briar's father." Fred explained, dishing himself up a healthy helping of mash. "Blimey, Ronnie. You're rather nosy aren't you-""-don't tell us you're jealous that we're spending time with your woman…-"  
Briar tuned out of the conversation, casting a glance towards the Staff Table- and wasn't surprised to see Lupin not in attendance.  
Her brows furrowed, worriedly; she stood. George cast her a look, raising a ginger brow. "Where are you off to?"  
Briar shook her head, "To see if Professor Lupin is alive."

George glanced over at his brother, "I'll come with you; don't want you stumbling into Sirius Black alone do we?" he teased.  
George stood as well, looping his arm with hers and hurrying off.

Everyone was off at supper, leaving the halls bare and easy to roam. Briar and George had started up the staircase leading to the third floor when George had stopped her.

"Listen, Briar- I-"

"Ooo! Wee little children wandering off from supper!" Peeves swooped down shoving Briar into George, causing Briar to curse at the pest. "Have fun, little wee kiddies." Peeves cackled, vanishing just as the staircase began to move, throwing them off to the side of the staircase.

"Ack, bloody nuisance." Briar tried to detangle herself from George, "Sorry," she groaned, accidentally kneeing him in the stomach. George gasped for breath, struggling just as much.

_"Oh- Ouch-""-Hey, don't put your hand there-""Bloody hell-""Whoa- MMPH!"_

Both froze as their lips connected, eyes equally wide. They drew back quickly, muttering and blushing in embarrassment. Finally, they had awkwardly separated them from each other.

_"George-"_

_"Briar-"_

She mumbled something, hurrying up the stairs, George at her heels. She all but burst into Lupin's office, startling the man and upsetting his tea. Briar sighed in relief, George glanced at his Professor over her shoulder and waved merrily- hardly disguising his heavy breathing.  
"Sorry, Professor." Briar scratched the back of her neck, "I was concerned.-"

Lupin waved her off, flicking his wand and clearing the tea stain, "Not a problem, your father and I merely spoke of your future."  
He glanced over at the Weasley before returning his gaze to her, "I'd like to talk to you in private tomorrow night, is that alright?"

Briar nodded tersely, eyeing her Professor. He looked tired, but was thankfully still intact. Lupin caught her gaze, breaking away to look at the clock.  
"Back to supper with you both," he shooed them from the room.

Briar sighed, sharing a look with George. "I wonder what he wants with me?" she grumbled. George shrugged, catching her hand as they started back down the stairs, keeping a careful eye for Peeves.  
Briar reluctantly let him hold her hand, wrinkling her nose mildly, "Your hand is sweaty."

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**I actually had a lot of trouble with this one- so it's choppy. I tried. *le shrug***

**-AL**


	11. Chapter 11

_ "Bloody hell," _groaned one of Briar's roommates, collapsing onto her bed. "I have no idea how you manage this, York. Five classes in a day, each Professor giving us homework _all due tomorrow-_ and you're already done!"

Briar shrugged, tucking a wiry strange of hair behind her ear. "Pace yourself, don't panic. It's just school work, get an extension if you so badly need it."  
Her roommate nearly groaned, burying her head back into her Muggle Studies book once more.  
Briar tugged on her shoes, tucking away her wand and heading out. She had a meeting with Professor Lupin- regarding _something.  
_Briar cast a look out a passing window- halting at a movement. She looked carefully, marking it off as only a tree in the wind.

She hurried to Lupin's office, knocking on his door before letting herself in. Lupin rose up from his chair and seated her behind his desk. Briar was growing nervous, she turned her eyes down at her hands, playing with her fingers.

"Your father asked me to discuss a matter to which he couldn't find the words for." Lupin spoke, sitting himself on the edge of his desk. Briar looked up, straight into Lupin's brown eyes.  
Lupin smiled reassuringly, "It's to do with your career options. Your father has told me you're interested in becoming an Auror."  
Briar relaxed, nodding with her consensus. She had wanted to follow her father's line of work since she was a child- and she had well enough grades to get her there.

Lupin knotted his fingers together, "Well, as it seems there is a low employment rate for Aurors, due to the many years of training and graduate requirements. And because of this, the Ministry has decided upon attempting an apprenticeship program for students."

Briar rose her brows, "So, what you're saying is- my father wants _me_ to be a lab mouse for this "apprenticeship"."  
Lupin chuckled somewhat, "It seems you've hit the nail on the head. During your sixth year, at what normally would be at Hogwarts, you'll instead be spending it alongside an Auror, and receiving your education and your training. If you choose to accept, by the end of your sixth year- you'll be a qualified Auror- but you'll still be expected to complete your seventh year."

Briar mulled the idea over, contemplating the pros and cons. She turned her serious eyes to her Professor, "I think I'll have to say-"

* * *

_"You're leaving us?"_ Fred cried in distraught. Briar gave a menial shrug, "Not nessesarily, we can still Owl each other, and I'll be back for our seventh year."

George patted her on the shoulder, "Give 'er a try, just promise us you'll leave us something in your Will if you die."  
Briar laughed, "Thanks for the support. And I'll be sure to write one up before I go."  
Fred crossed his arms, obviously still unhappy about the idea. "Worst Christmas gift ever." He grumbled.  
George nudged him, "What about that Dragon Prune sample Charlie sent you one year." Fred shivered, grimacing at an old memory. "Alright, second worst; but that's only because it burnt a hole in my stomach."  
Fred lifted up his shirt to reveal a small round scar, poking it in equal distraught. Briar shook her head, laughing.

Thankfully, Dumbledore was generous enough to let them sit where they pleased, allowing Briar to be seated beside the pair. She had also noted that Professor Lupin was not in attendance either. She sighed into her Christmas pudding, feeling pity for the man.  
Briar glanced up as Professor Trelawney cried out abruptly, "I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

Fred laughed at this, unheard by anyone but her and George, "Crazy bat, she's off her rocker."  
Briar shrugged, eyeing the Professor as she joined the table. "I think I'm off to see Professor Lupin, it's a shame he's missing out."  
Briar took a Christmas pudding and stood, only for the two to grab her. "Mistletoe," Fred chimed, smacking his lips to hers, George following his lead.  
Briar swatted them, laughing jovially. "You both are so troublesome."

She never would have expected to be here- in this _terrible place…_  
She kept her head ducked, drawing her legs as close to her body as possible. Everything was red or gold, full of noise and laughter- the Gryffindor Common Room was _truly the worst place to study._  
Luckily, she had come for a mere article of clothing- red particularly, brandishing the Gryffindor symbol as she lacked any apparel with such markings.

"Here you are, Briar." George dropped a hooded jumper onto her head, "It's clean, I think."  
She grimaced, but thanked him nonetheless. She pulled the jumper over her tank and stood, allowing him to take her hand.  
_There was nothing official but-_

"Let's head down to breakfast, Fred is waiting for us." George tugged her from the Common Room, much to her relief.

"I do hope Gryffindor wins this year," she said when she was seated with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Briar gazed up thoughtfully, "I've never actually rode on a broom before."

Fred turned a wide-eyed gaze to her, "What about in First year during flying classes?"  
Briar shook her head, "I couldn't even get my broom to come to me. Let alone mount it." Fred and George exchanged a look, "We're going to teach you how to fly once we win the cup, okay?"

Briar suddenly paled, seemingly terrified. "N-No that's alright."

Before they could question her fears, Oliver Wood, the Captain of the Gryffindor team called attention to his teammates.  
Briar quickly slipped away, finding herself heading towards the Quidditch Pitch before anyone else even finished breakfast.

She wandered the area, kicking stones and hardly paying mind to her surroundings- an arm wrapped around her waist, startled she jerked her head back praying it was only George-.  
Her scream was muffled by his grimy hand, the hand around her waist tugged her backwards, into his chest as he moved the pair of them from sight and into the Forbidden Forest.  
Briar struggled- and although his arms were thin- the muscle rotted away, his grip was the one of a man surviving only on desperation.  
She fumbled for her wand, coming up empty- _she had forgotten it at the breakfast table._

The Forest had entirely swallowed them- she no longer knew which way lead her out- there was no escape- _she would be murdered and be left to rot._

She halted her struggles, now aware he was muttering over and over.

_"My beautiful Celeste, my beautiful little Celeste; I can't believe-"_

"No." Briar broke through his ranting, when his hand drew away from her mouth, "She's dead, and she's been dead for fourteen years."

Black's body trembled, as did the grimy hand that stroked her hair almost lovingly, "But you're here now, I've seen you so many times, I can feel your flesh. You're alive. _Alive."_

"Celeste _is dead_," Briar broke away from his weakened grasp, stepping far away from him. "I'm not Celeste."  
Briar's hands shook in fear, "My name is Briar York… Celeste is my _mother_."

Sirius Black trembled, reaching a hand out and touching her wrist delicately- only to grasp it harshly as he screamed a terrible, broken-sounding yell. Briar cried out in pain, positively sure the sound she heard was her own bone crunching.  
Suddenly he was sobbing, curling his arms around her tightly. He seemed so much more… sane. _Suddenly, and although her brain screamed contradictions- she no longer felt what the other's had said was true._

* * *

"I find it hard to believe," Briar admitted, rubbing her temple. She could hear the cheers and jeers of the Quidditch game from where they sat- shielded by trees. "But I've seen the map- Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs- I've seen a werewolf, an Animagus- it all lines up."

_Sirius Black was innocent…_

He was quiet, his elbow-length hair draping around his face. His flesh rotten and shallow- she could see his skeleton- it was remarkable he survived.

"You're innocent," she repeated, this time aloud. His head rose, giving her an almost determined look. "I have to tell my Godson. He needs to know."  
Briar rubbed her face, appearing very tired. "I'll help you."  
His hand grasped her just healed wrist, eyes wide. "But, for now, let's go watch some Quidditch."

Sirius morphed into a mutt with a simple wave of his wand, allowing Briar to lead him from the forest. She and the dog seated themselves in the very back bleachers, easily blending into the mass of red and gold.

They had seated themselves just in time to see Harry Potter caught the snitch- securing the win for the Cup- her cheer was lost with the crowd.

Two gingers had thrown themselves at her, collecting her in a tight squeeze. George had swooped down and mashed his face against hers somehow in the fumble of grasping limbs.  
When they drew back, she beamed at them in joy.

"Congratulations!" Briar cheered, although she felt guilty for missing the entire match. They accepted her praise, happily giving her an entire run-through of the entire game- and by the time that had finished- she had knew exactly what had gone down.

"Oi, Briar, who's dog is this?" Fred asked, finally noticing the large mutt seated obediently at her heels. She shot a hasty look at Sirius, wide-eyed with panic.

"Oh-uh- this is mum's friend's dog." Her brow twitched nervously, "Guess he got lost and wandered off, I recognised him immediately."  
George, understanding the significance of her mother's friend, ruffled it's matted hair. "What's his name?"

Without thinking, Briar replied, "Snuffles."

She could almost feel the dislike rolling off of the Sirius.

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**-AL**


	12. Chapter 12

Every hour of every day for an entire two weeks was occupied, whether it'd be filled with classes, studying, eating, sleeping or visiting Sirius and Professor Lupin- she had no free time to spend.  
Briar studied vigorously for her O. - and somewhere along the way Fred and George had actually joined her.

Professor Lupin had tried to discourage her visits- claiming she should spend her time studying- she had ignored his protests, of course and helped him with marking papers, and in exchange he assisted her on incantations for the Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.  
Sirius on the other hand, welcomed her visits with enthusiasm- ecstatic at the chance to become human more often.

Briar was now facing her final exam, a one-on-one with Professor McGonagall.  
"The Nullify spell can entirely rearrange all markings and distinct physical variations of a witch or wizard, however, it does not change the voice of the castor; and to receive your O.W.L you must perform this incantation with perfection." McGonagall told her, "You may begin; Good luck, Miss. York."

Briar inhaled, extending her wand hand and muttering the spell. She dragged her wand down the length of her body, drawing a glowing line which split her seemingly in two. She was turned inside out, and back again- although her appearance was different. She was no longer female, instead she was a short pudgy man, with balding hair and no indication she was actually a teenage girl.

McGonagall was thrilled, actually giving Briar a hint of a smile. "Very good, Miss. York."  
McGonagall waved her wand, and the balding man was replaced with a bright-eyed girl.  
Briar grinned, thanking her Professor and all but skipping from the classroom.  
She was filled with relief, finally finished her O. - hopefully passing with flying colors.- All she needed now was to share her reprieve with someone.

"It's over." Briar groaned, collapsing onto Lupin's fluffy armchair. Lupin smiled from his desk, thumbing through the final grades of his students.  
"I'm glad you're so relieved, although I'd be a bit more worried about your final grade…"

"WHAT!?" Briar shrieked, almost tackling Lupin in hysteria. He laughed, "I'm kidding, you did very well."  
She dropped her shoulders, scowling angrily. She sat atop his desk, "Not funny."

Gazing at his desk, Briar spotted something unusual. "Why do you have _that map?"_ She leaned towards it, her eyes narrowing in on the inscription of _'H. Potter,' 'R. Weasley,' 'H. Granger' _all at _'Hagrid's Hut.'_  
She gasped, glancing out to the setting sun. "They're not supposed to be out this late- the dementors!"

Professor Lupin stole the map, scanning it quickly, dropping his shoulders. "They're leaving now, luckily." Relief flitted over his face, but he kept his eyes firmly on the map. Suddenly, he mouthed something, glancing up in horror.  
Briar saw this, and his calculating eyes. "Professor, what-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Lupin whipped out his wand and stunned her. She hit the floor with a remarkable bang and succumbed to unconsciousness.

Briar wasn't particularly partial to waking up in a hospital cot from a terrifyingly livid Snape's tantrum.

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" Snape shrieked, startling Briar awake so badly she had fallen out of her cot and nicked her head on the bedside table. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT!-"

Briar had never seen Snape so livid, she stared at the man as a heap on the floor, her eyes wide in absolute terror. Saliva was spraying from the man's mouth as he yelled, eyes wide with indescribable rage.  
The calming words of the Headmaster were nothing to Briar, who struggled to maintain her breath.  
"Out of here, Severus!" Madam Pomfrey bristled, shoving the livid man through the large doors, "You've disrupted the sanctuary and woken the majority of my patients! Out!"  
Madam Pomfrey wasted little time in settling at petrified and confused Briar back in her cot.

"Why in Merlin am I here?" Briar grumbled, rubbing her head as it throbbed. Madam Pomfrey said nothing at her language, "Professor Snape found you stunned in Professor Lupin's office."  
"Oh, I had a detention- I don't know why he stunned me…" Briar lied. Madam Pomfrey nearly nodded briskly, "Yes, well, try to sleep dear- and you, Potter, have some chocolate-"

Briar surveyed the Hospital Wing, her wide eyes landing on Ronald, who had his leg bound.

_What in hell happened to him?_

Her eyes fell on the only two conscious patients- Harry and Hermione. She cast a wary glance at Madam Pomfrey and leaned over to question Harry, who lay nearest her.

"Did Black tell you then?"  
Harry swivelled to look at her, dumbfounded, "How did you-"  
Briar cut him off, "He told me- I'm glad you know. And listen, did he make it?" Harry nodded; Briar fell back in her cot, sighing in relief. She could sleep peacefully now…

"Good," her eyes were closing, smiling at the distant howl, "I'm glad…"

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**Next chapter is the final one :D. I already have a sequel in mind and I'm really excited for that!**

**-AL**


	13. Chapter 13- Epilogue

Briar had demonstrated her utmost spite to Lupin when she had discovered he was no longer  
a teacher- meaning that she could berate him all she wanted for him stunning her seeing as he could no longer give her detention.  
Lupin had endured it, and by the end of her rant he had merely smiled and ruffled her already wild hair and said, _"You're exactly like your mother."_

She had grumbled obscenely, but had bid the man a farewell- desperately hoping she'd one day she her beloved Professor again.  
Briar was mildly upset that she hadn't been able to wish Sirius a goodbye, but had steadily shrugged it off. He'd be back once he was cleared.

* * *

The train rattled and jumped as she patrolled the hallway- it was of course, a Prefect's responsibility. She glanced into a compartment she knew held the three masterminds behind Sirius Black's escape.  
She drew open the compartment door, causing the three to jump and desperately hide a crumpled sheet of parchment. At her arrival, a tiny owl zoomed around her, hooting joyously.- The owl had only made it around her twice before it got tangled up in her hair.  
Briar grimaced, pulling the bird free and handing it off to Ronald.

"I just wanted to wish you all a happy summer," she smiled, tapping her wand against her thigh. Harry was the first to return her smile, Hermione returned her words and Ronald merely gapped, a slow dribble of drool poking from the corner of his mouth.

"Briar," Harry started, but paused, unable to find his words.  
Briar's smile softened slightly, "Don't worry about a thing Potter, my lips are sealed."

With that, she slid the compartment door close behind her, and continued her patrol

* * *

"Briar-r-r-r!" Fred whined, hugging her tight. "You'll write, won't you?"  
She laughed, patting his back and drawing away, "I promise Fred, I'll be back before you know it."  
As Fred slinked away after a tearful goodbye- on his part- George sidled up to her, his arm around her waist and his lips against her mouth.  
"Too bad there wasn't much of a relationship to start with," he sighed in disappointment, drawing back his mouth. Briar smiled, "It's too troublesome, haven't I told you Georgie?"  
He had laughed, smothering with his mouth, "Oh, _but won't you keep me?"_

"NO!" a new voice suddenly barked- an arm slashed down suddenly, separating the two.  
"Dad!" Briar groaned, shoving away his arm. The man scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at the teenage boy. "I'm watching you, kid."

Briar sighed, giving George one last hug. "Have a good summer, and good luck in all your… endeavours."  
George gave her a teasing smile, "I don't need luck- but, thanks. You too."

Her bright, electric blue eyes followed his back as he joined his enormously large family. Nothing had come from a few kisses and a bit of hand holding- she hadn't expected something, but it was nice…

"Come on then," Rurik huffed, impatient. Briar spared the Weasley's one less glance, before taking her father's arm. "Don't vomit on me this time." Rurik muttered.  
They twisted away, vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter/characters/etc.**

**Ah there it is, the last chapter. Not much of a "happy" ending, but well enough. And yes, to clarify, there WILL be a sequel. The sequel will be titled under, "Brilliance; Corrupted" or something along that line. The sequel will be taking place in the book Order of the Phoenix, Briar will be seventeen and able to use magic outside of school legally. Unfortunately, I haven't worked out all the details- but we'll get there!  
Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**-AL **


End file.
